RWBY-ON! Another Fanfic's Crossover
by The Otaku Critic
Summary: What happens if your regualr moe anime show characters got in giant mechas, got thrown into an alternate dimension, ant go nuts? STILL BETTER than TWILIGHT and SPACE THUNDER FUCKS. Inspired by ElfCollaborator's Weiss React . Expect a somewhat large amount of crack


**RWBY-ON!**

**A K-ON! and RWBY and old nostalgic robot shows CROSSOVER**

**A/N : Hello I'm the Otaku Critic ! I embrace it so you don't have to . I've always had this idea in mind : A fanfic that crosses Moe and GIANT F*CKING ROBOTS just to prove to the *pussy voice engaged* "twu supah rawbots fanz" wrong . This fic is enspired by ElfCollaborator's "Weiss React" , which most of you may already know because of it's awesomeness . Go check it out , it is awesome. Now enjoy your crossover . Also this fic takes place in the Reactverse but in a different timeline called Otherverse and BTW : First fic ,please review the sh*t out of it!**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth , otherwise the Atlesian Guardians would look like Zakus**

**PS: prepare for sh*t you nener knew the girls could ever do**

**PSS : Prepare for crack . Loads of it . Like Yang having a repainted Sazabi (From Gundam) called Yazabi**

* * *

><p>"Okay did anybody else landed on their butt or is that just me ?"<p>

"Apparently only you did Nako ." Mio replied . She only remembered being thrown inpractically every direction inside Mugi's 1:1 scale replicate of the battleship Yamato after they sailed towards a weird portal that is surprisingly hard to miss alongside Yui , Ritsu , Mugi , Azusa , Nodoka and her band's new members : a young man named Nako Hiyama ,who sounds a lot like Nobuyuki Hiyama for some reason and have labeled Mio his "Mio-neechan" even though Mio is only half a year older (She considered the reason to be how Mio have to constantly tutor him in study and correcting him in music), and Sari Solaris , a American student who for some reason is quite smart with the computer and also double as the band's synthesizing expert . And now she pondering what would happen if she looks outside the ship's window . Mysterious portals , shaking ships …. Maybe a land where hippos are covered in grapes , or a land where sheeps could fly , or…

"Hey , Photon Lab to Mio ,do you read ?" She was broken from her strain of thoughts by Ritsu . Ritsu knows Mio too well , Ritsu has already guessed that her friend is already daydreaming."I'm fine , Ritsu . But where's everyone ?" "Uhmmm…Ding Dang Dong ,Ding Dang Dong?" "Nak-kun , Mio-chan probably isn't in the mood for the thing that killed humor in Princess Diary 2" Ritsu replied , but secretly knows that Mio and Nako is a big fan of The Nostalgia Critic ."Come on , let's go outside" Ritsu immediately pulled Mio and Nako outside the ship's bridge "H-Hey wait Ritsu , slow down !" Mio was surprise as how Ritsu was actually serious about something . The last time she saw Ritsu acting like this is when Ritsu was raging about the Super Robot Wars Z game having Shin Mazinger instead of did not ended well for Banpresto . Wait , where are all the crews onboard the ship?

When they get outside ,they were greeted with acient ruins . Somehow , the ship was grounded , away from water as far as the eye could see . there were mist everywhere and there was a hill with forest atop of ….There was a Shin Getter Robo painted mostly white with red lines fighting a oversized Nevermore.

What . The . Fuck

"GETTAH BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" They herd Yui's voice screaming at the top of her lunges while Shin Getter fire the mighty Getter Beam from its belly button ,but somehow missed . Then Yui screamed "GETTAH GITAHAWKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUU!" and pulled a larger version of Yui's beloved guitar out of the mech's shoulder ,and then the Getter dashed forward with the "Gitahawk" in hand . Nako swear that only Ritsu could match Yui's ham when they pilot giant robots . Which thay never did before."Okay , what the actual F*CK is going on ? It felt like I just witness a shipwreck!" Nako did the best impression of the Critic as he can " Uhh, we kinda did" Mio pointed towards the dried up battleship laying in the stone .Mio was actually confused on how the hell did this machine even POSSIBLE . She knows Yui is a big Getter Robo fan , but she can't simply WISH hard enough that God have to do it anyway . But still…

Suddenly , Mio shouted:

"Get down!" Suddenly ,an Beowulf jumped at them , but luckily failed to hit any of them . Mio panicked " Kyaaaahh!" " Mio - neechan , use the MP3 player!"Nako screamed , tossing a MP3 player towards Mio . She immediately put the headphones on . The song that was playing was...

... Fighting M9.

The creature glared at Mio ,But suddenly she pulled a pump action customed sawed-off Remington shot gun out of nowhere and blasted the wolf's right ear off."What! Mio ,where did you know …" "Urzu 9 to Mazin 2 ,please maintain a relatively far distain way from the masked creature."Ritsu never knew this side of Mio before .The girl would have shrieked over trivial things like barnacles . And now she facing of a giant wolf in order to protect her friends. With a shotgun . Nako was now in " admiration mode " where he practically froze in amazement and drools like a pitbull in heat " Mio –neechan is so cool !". Mio then proceeded to jump backwards and start lobbing grenades at the creature while keeping her cool …

That is , until the wolf roared. After the MP3 went battery dead ."Hm . Oh hey that's the MP3 that i about to ditch because of the battery problem! Should've thought of that " Nako said to himself .

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" Mio screamed , turned around , and then ran as fast as she can away from the canine. Apparently the gravity was weaker in Remmnant compared to the Earth's as Mio was definitely out-speeding the ferocious canis . Ritsu wasn't TOO surprised of this .Suddenly , she turned towards Nako and said "Nako ! Get the gear Mugi gave us when…" she spotted him sprinting towards her with a large briefcase in hand ,while another briefcase was sitting on where he was standing before." When I saw Shin , I've brought these out already .Man these things are light! Maybe I'm getting stronger !""Nope . It's the gravity!" Ritsu chuckled , knowing that Nako was a big fan of the Mecha Genre ,and when Mugi offered to make scaled down version of Gundam Exia's GN Sword for him and a Mazinger suit like the ones that Z-chan wear in Robot Girls Z , but the gloves were replaced with actually metal gauntlets to enable Rocket Punches ,they were very hiped because of it . And now they got a chance to test it out .

* * *

><p>A while later…<p>

Ozpin was on the deck of his personal airship the Schneeternal ,watching the views of ancient ruin from the top and…

"Fin Funnel!" Six gigantic drone like machines shoot out from a warship that was LITTERALLY on the ground and following them is a giant white and pink mech that resemble the Nu Gundam that Ozpin saw from that Gundam OVA that he didn't remember the name of. Something about Char or something .The gigantic machines was chasing a giant Nevermore while providing support fire for a white Shin Getter who is also following the bird . Ozpin looked at his coffee mug ."I drank too much of this *boop* already " he proceeded to put the mug away. But he didn't know that team RWBY was hitching a ride bellow the Schneeternal inside the Little Sun Gurren - chan Neko-Lagann .

Why that name? Ask ElfCollaborator,don't ask me

"My Dust did you see that! That was awesome! The white one was like "pew pew pew pew pew!" ,and the white with red one was like "GETTA BEEEEEAAAMM"" "Remind me how I fell in love with you again?" Weiss wasn't really enjoying the cramped space inside the Gurren's wasn't designed for three maybe , but not three. "Hey look ! There's a mini-Mazinger Z down there !" Blake checked the camera on enhanced " Nope . Its a person that dress like Mazinger Z . Which makes it even MORE AWESOME ! " both Team Antic member squeed , dreaming on what would happens if they can do the same thing with their mech . Blake was dreaming about drilling under Beacon and trying to make it collapse like the Dai - Gunzan , while Yang was thinking about commanding Funnels and dropping giant meteors down t..."Wow , that was messed up." "What were you ..." "NONONONONONO ! Nothing , Weiss ! I'm serious !" "..." "..." "...Char's Counteratta..." "YES ! YES I DID WANT TO BE CHAR OKAY!?" Yang screamed , blushing hard "... He was awesome . And cool to . Seig booping Zeong ".Yang was being shy . Weiss was SHOCKED . YANG FRIGGIN XIAO LONG . SHY .Weiss immediately took advantage of this " Heh ,i KNEW you were a Char fangirl . That mech of yours even have THE EXACT SAME NAME!""No , it was 'Sazabi' , mine is 'Yazabi' . And beside ,you're a Setsuna fangirl ! We know you asked papa-Seig to build you that 00 Nu Gundam that you fantasied about!" Weiss was effectively hoist by her own petard "N-No i do not! H-How would a Gundam with 2 Binder Funnels function without a GN Drive ?! That why SchneeCorp invented the GDN (Gundam Dust Nucleus ) Drive for..."Yang snickered knowing that Weiss just trip over herself again. But she turned toward the main camera and spotted something peculiar"Hmmm...Why does that kid have a GN Sword anyway ? And how to hell could he leap that far? He looks like that kid Yako-something from the Yu-Gi-Oh!R manga but even scrawnier!" "...Marchens Awakens Romance ?" "Really ,Blake?" Blake simply shrugged

* * *

><p>"ROCKETTO PAAAAANNNCHHII!"Ritsu yelled ,sending the giant metal gauntlet flying towards another Ursa face ,knocking it out cold ."Well , that's the last of 'em" Ritsu looked around herself ,and remembered something "Oh crud where is Azusa and Nodoka-chan ? I forgot to get them out ! Maybe if i..."She then heard a monstrous boom coming from the ship .What she saw was a flying Boarbatusk , the main gun of the Yamato is smoking and a teal-collored Gurren Lagann rising from the ship's helicopter pad that Mugi decided to replace the original catapult with ."Ritsu-sempai ! We're here !" She then counted "Nodoka ,probably was loading the fake shell ,check . Sari ,working the cannon,check . Azusa ,in the Gurren Lagann,check .Okay ,we're all accounted for. Let's go help Nako and Mio!" "What about the big raven over there ?" Azusa pointed towards the Nevermore."Don't worry ,Mugi's a Newtype and she is piloting the Mu Gundam . And Yui's is a living Getter Rays Conduit after getting hooked up with Shin . We got nothing to worry about !"Ritsu rethink her line ,and then realized how awesome it sounds."Wha.." "I'll explain later "<p>

-over Mio's and Nako side-

"Nako!"Mio was worried for Nako . The teenager boy was 17 like them ,but he has a really sloppy stamina . The kid was like the 00 Gundam that used GN Condensers to operate . The kid was already panting "Don't w-worry , Mio-neechan , i'm *huff* fine ,thank *puff* you .".There were still more Beowulf coming for them .Nako glanced around the field , picking out one Beowulf that was quite a distance away from the rest of the pack , then charged at it , shouting "Trans -AM!" only for the feels of it. He flip out the GN Sword and proceed to preform a vertical cut down , chopping the Beowulf in half . Two other Beowulf decide to engage in a pincer attack , but Nako spun around ,bisecting the poor canines . He was exhausted , so he didn't notice another Beowulf coming in from behind him . Mio watched in horror as she was helpless to warn Nako of the imminent threat behind him .

" Char Kick !" Yang voice could be heard blaring from a yellow version of the Sazabi ( when questioned by Ruby , Yang only words are " Seig Zeon !") . Nako looked up and saw the yellow mobile suit kicking the oversized Nevermore down to where the Beowulfs were at , raising up a cloud of dust - the regular kind - during it's entrance . As the smoke cleared , the mono - eyed MS looked down at them . "Hey , are you guys OK ? I saw you guys from up there and then ... " " CHARRRR!" " WHERE ? WHERE IS HE ? " " I think Mugi was talking about you " " Who's Mu..." Yang was interupted by a drop kick from the white and pink Nu Gundam that hit the yellow mobile suit pretty hard . And then ...

* * *

><p>" And that's how we met , Mr. Ozpin ! " Mugi was retelling the whole story to Ozpin about how they met Team RWBY "I thought that it was Char Aznable , so i decided to end him before he consider dropping even more space rock down to Earth ." Ozpin raised an eyebrow , but then ease up at chuckled lightly "Well , if you DID put an end to Miss Xiao Long , the balance of Antics would surely falls . And that wouldn't be pretty " " I hightly doubt it ." Weiss retorted , still refusing that without the antics her life would be sort of empty... " A good kind of empty " ,she thought to herself . The heiress was still baffled by the fact that someone could come up with such a stupid crossov...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HEY , I FELT THAT ! I TRIED VERY HARD FOR THIS !<strong>

" Try hard on what ? Making it sucks ?"

**DAMMIT SNCHEE WE WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WEB SERIES TOGETHER CALLED " SNCHEE AND CRITIC " **

" ...Which we supposed t be ARGUING against each other . Now i know why . You don't even have a ..."

* * *

><p>The heiress was baffled that she were suddenly greeted with people from another universe and an OC that is actually not that crappy , but somehow she felt a pain on the head , like someone just smacked her ."Stupid headaches ..."Weiss muttered . Yang , aware of the meta that just happened , tried very hard to suppress a grin . "So , WHO the HELL brought us here ?! " "I did." Everyone ,minus Yui and Azusa who was in the bathroom dooing god-knows-what , and Nodoka was in the infirmary from passing out when she was informed that they were in the RWBY unverse , looked up ."Q from Star Trek ?" Nako asked , barely believed the shit fuckery that just happened " Yes ,it was me , and no, this is not a 'shit-fuckery of Food Fight level proportion ' , although that animation is pretty bad ." And everyone in the room chanted at the same time "UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE FRIGGIN EON ! " and then Yui's and Azusa's voice could be heard screaming "MOTHERHUMPER!"."Why ? " "Because it amuses me" "How?" "because watching giant robots and antics is one heck of a doozie i won't want to miss" Nako was SURE this IS the Q that Capt. Picard have to deal with in the show , as the man's mind was ,to put it frankly :'made Nicholas Cage sounds SANE in comparison ' . He was about to ask the Q something when ...<p>

...Yui came flying from the door , holding her Gitah like an axe with Azusa by her side , with a tiny golden drill which looks nearly identical to the Core Drill .

They lunged at the omnipotent , Yui bringing down her Gitah and Azusa screaming "JUST WHO HE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" while pointing the Core Drill towards Q . He vanishes out of the way ,succeeded in dodging their attack , but when he turned around , he saw a spinning guitar and Azusa heading towards his face ." Eat that you asshole of a god ! " "How the heck did you hit me ?!" "Your defense have a hole in it . If there's a hole , it's a man's job to punch through it !" after Yui finished that last sentence , every girl in the room except Yang and Blake blushed for some unknown reason "She's right ! It's a man's job to punch through holes and take destiny into their own hands !" " I thought that she means the OTHER hole that a man punches through " Yang's comment finally drove Weiss into breaking point , as she shouted:

- 00 Weisser , eliminate antics!

"Oh god not again !" Glynda sighed ,as a giant 00 Gundam with what seems to be like the binders from the 0 Raiser attached into it Fin Funnel-style come flying through the ceiling and stopped Yui and Azusa from trying to shove a drill down Q's throat ."OKAY CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" " I'm making that omnipotent pay for throwing us in to a dimension where the only Getter Robo merchandise they have is the Getter Robo Go manga !" Yui shouted , pointing at the manga . everybody looked at Ozpin " What , it was cheaper than having Hathaway's Flash in there anyway ?" Ritsu throw him a death glare "Big mistake , pops" Ozpin raised his voice " What do you mean by th ..." he turned around only to see a eerily serene expression on Mugi's Face " Okay , Y-Yui , a little help h..."Nako turned towards Yui and saw that she was happily eating some cake made by Elsa "O-Oh , hi there . S-she seems angry , s-so i offered h-her some cake" Weiss imidiately facepalmed "That's it , angry Newtype in 3 , 2 , 1 ..."

"HATHAWAY'S FLASH IS A TIMELESS TREASURE ! YOU WILL NOT INSULT THE ZEORYMER GUNDAM !"

And there was much screaming.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys , what's u.."<p>

Nodoka was greeted with a raging Mu Gundam trying to shoot down Ozpin while having Mio trying to blow it's cockpit open with a grenade launcher and Nako trying to cut his way through the mech's back , a happy Yui who was munching a slice of strawberry pie with Azusa by her side and Elsa holding a tea cup while trembling in fear , Ritsu and Yang laughing hysterically with Blake playing something on her Nintendo SncheeDS and Ruby drooling over the epicness that was happening . Nodoka felt a hand touching her from the bak "Eep ! " "...Your friend's are messed up " Weiss and Nodoka then shared a nod .

**END **

**A\N :Sorry , i kinda rushed the first chapter out . If you haven't notice , Yui now have a different side that i like to call " Batshit Yui Getter Mode " that would be triggered randomly ,Azusa is now a mini-Blake ( Sorry , O-Elf-Sama ! ) , Mugi is now Amuro , or if you like, "Amugi" , Mio is now capable of becoming Sosuke Sagara from FMP whenever she hears the " Fighting M9 " theme , Ritsu is the same (Personality-wise , at least) , two new OC is added in (One is a self insert , guess who ?) **

**... So ,Yeah!**

**...**

**... I'm so sorry for this crappy fic ,just go read ElfCollaborator's "Weiss React" already * cry like a pussy and wave hands in girly fassion *  
><strong>


End file.
